


Kageyama's Uniform

by KnifeFriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not-Boyfriends, Other, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFriend/pseuds/KnifeFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher first asked Hinata why he wasn’t wearing his own uniform. “Ah, I slept over at Kageyama’s and I didn’t have a spare.” An easy answer. Not an uncommon one. Both boys couldn't help but feel embarrassed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of, "Hinata wears Kageyama’s school uniform to school, everyone is aware of it and assumes the obvious.” 
> 
> I love having friends who are dating and who aren’t. I believe these two would be the exact type of people to do it. This ended up longer than I expected. Sorry for any errors. Its late right now.

It finally happened.

Kageyama and Hinata were officially together. That’s what everyone assumed when seeing Hinata run past the school gates, Kageyama trailing behind him. It wasn’t obvious at first. It was just two rather close friends competing--as usual--but when you concentrated on Hinata it was blatant that his school uniform didn’t fit him. In fact, it was about the same size as Kageyama’s uniform. 

The teacher first asked Hinata why he wasn’t wearing his own uniform. 

“Ah, I slept over at Kageyama’s and I didn’t have a spare.” An easy answer. Not an uncommon one. Blood rushed to Hinata’s cheeks in embarrassment. Not all their peers took it as that. Tsukki sneered, leering at Kageyama from behind his glasses. The setter couldn’t help but flush in both embarrassment as eyes locked onto him and in irritation as Tsukki’s grin only broadened. Now, definitely, everyone would think more of the situation. Kageyama knew that, and the red deepened. 

* * *

Sugawara caught a glimpse of the two as they ran down the hallway, both clutching their lunches, and Hinata a volleyball tucked next to his bento, as they raced outside. It was a long enough glimpse in order for him to see Hinata clutching the back of Kageyama’s shirt, yelling at him to slow down since he was carrying more stuff, to see how his uniform went past his waist, one sleeve rolled up and another too long, looking uncomfortable as he clutched onto the spare items. 

He quirked a brow, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and whispered a, “ _Finally,_ ” as he thought, at last, they became aware of each other. 

* * *

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi strode past the pair of idiots as they tossed to each other, lunch nearly over, with the King critically criticizing the decoy’s receives. 

“Oi, bend your knees and absorb the impact! Don’t tense up like that!!” He snapped, slamming down another ball before Hinata could respond. The ball hit his forearms and shot off, into the shrubbery. 

“Aggh!! Give me a break! Don’t hit it so hard!” the ginger wined as he ran to retrieve the ball. Another coy grin contorted Tsukki’s lips as he approached the King's back. 

“How was last night?” he asked as his smirk widened with every word. 

Kageyama’s whole body visibly tensed, his head snapped to the side with narrowing his eyes, lips pursing until his clenched teeth could barely be seen. “Last night? Normal,” he responded, knowing full well the blocker was trying to get a rise out of him. He let his whole body turn to face the other. 

“Oh-–so this happens often? Well, I guess I should’ve known that,” he snickered. Yamaguchi’s soft chuckle encouraged the tall blond. The setter bared his teeth, ready to spit out an insult before the ginger bounded back to Kageyama’s side. The jacket part of the uniform has been shed off, leaving an over-sized shirt to make his lithe frame appear smaller. The shirt was partially tucked in, loose from Hinata’s constant jumping. 

Oblivious to the situation, Hinata welcomed his teammates. “Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, what’s up? Do you want to practice?” Tsukki mirrored Hinata with a pseudo smile.

“No. I was just asking your _partner_ how last night was…?” Tsukki had to keep pushing it. Kageyama knew what he was implying, he didn’t see how this could go over the decoy’s head–-

“Last night was fun! We practiced until it got too dark though, got lost, slipped in the park, and it ended up being too late to go back to my house so I stayed at Kageyama’s. Everyone seems curious about what happened last night, what’s up with that?” The answer came out easily from Hinata, as if he has said it earlier. He turned to Kageyama, nudging his foot against his as if the taller male would give him the answer. Instead, a blush warmed the back of his neck. Yamaguchi decided to answer for the tongue tied teen. 

“Is that it? Everyone thought something else, y’know, from the uniform,” he spoke with a lighthearted tone as he gestured to the baggy shirt. Yamaguchi made it hard for people to dislike him. Kageyama bit out a “tch” in retaliation. Hinata’s expression scrunched up, and then his wide eyes looked down at the too large uniform draping around his form. He blinked once, then twice, third time was the charm as his lips formed a little “o”, his own blush matching Kageyama’s (his  _partner_ , he recalled Tsukki enunciate) as it crawled up to his ears. 

His voice cracked as he tried to speak, “Is tha-A-t why…? But–-ugh no!” The blush seemed to make his hair brighter and his eyes wider. He flailed his hands in front of him as the ball dropped, now looking at Kageyama. 

“Dumbass! How did you not catch it earlier?!” he nearly shouted, blush still draining any of his natural skin tone. “I can’t believe people would think I would sleep with such a damn dumbass!” He expelled a huffing breath, stamping down a foot as his fingers fisted by his hips. 

“You’re the dumbass!” Hinata couldn’t help up argue back. Yamaguchi and Tsukki both grinned at each other and  began walking to class. The bell rang a minute ago, but the two idiots were too wrapped up in each other to realize. They were both late to class, more flustered than ever as they stumbled over one-another. 

* * *

“I’m glad you two have finally gotten together,” Nishinoya proclaimed, harshly patting Hinata’s back. They were (finally) at practice, where Hinata had his own uniform for volleyball. Brown eyes widened (again) and he sputtered. 

“We’re–-”

“Yeah!” Tanaka agreed, cutting him off, “It took long enough. It was damn annoying watching you two make goo-goo eyes at each other and not do shit,” he laughed, slapping the middle-blocker’s back further. 

“We’re not together!!” He shouted, clutching a volleyball as if it would resolve his frustration. Unfortunately, in a confined space, everyone heard the truth. Hinata stuttered, “I-I-I wouldn’t date such an anti-social asshole!! He’s such a jerk to me!” he tried to reason, staring at his sempais as blood rushed from his toes to his head. God, he was blushing a lot more than usual today. 

“Oi, don’t distract everyone from practice, dumbass!!” a familiar voice roared. “And don’t call me an anti-social asshole, you’re the oblivious idiot!” A volleyball smacked the ginger across the face, letting a jumble of different noises choke out in reply. 

Tanaka laughed. Nishinoya helped Hinata up. Suga sighed and clutched his forehead in his palm. The rest of the team nearly groaned upon letting the truth of the situation sink in. They were both oblivious idiots. They all carried on practice because they knew it was a lost cause if the two didn’t realize it now. 

* * *

The bike lock protested for a moment, making Hinata jiggle the key before it opened. He gripped the handles and lifted it out of the rack and put away the lock. Kageyama was looking at his phone as his teammate readied himself for the ride him. 

“Do you want to practice?” Hinata asked, just out of politeness. He knew Kageyama would say yes. He always did. 

“Of course, idiot. How else are you going to get better?” he scowled and shoved his phone into his pocket. 

“Shut up and just hop on the back,” he pouted and he slung himself over the seat. Kageyama adjusted himself on the back, taking Hinata’s bag so the operation went by smoother. There could only be light for about two hours or so. The moon was already draining the blue from the sky. Pink and orange hues lined clouds with telephone wires criss-crossing the view of the evening sky. 

Hinata began to pedal once Kageyama signaled he was ready with a low grunt and wrapped his larger hands around his slender waist. This was an everyday system. They were always this close. Best friends were always this close. Of course it had to bother Hinata today. After the conversation with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at lunch Kageyama’s uniform itched, now that he was aware. It had to bother him. Hinata almost jumped when he felt Kageyama rest his head between his shoulder blades. Yeah, they do this too. Hinata didn’t realize how…intimate they were. The setter’s fingers shifted in the fabric of his jacket, gripping it as the smaller male picked up the pace. The decoy swallowed, forcing down another blush and hoped the pinks from the sunset would play it off instead. Kageyama shifted again. 

The blue eyes were resting, both shut as he was dealing with his own blush. It was never weird before. It was all because of that damn lunch conversation. Kageyama let out a discreet exhale, both in frustration and a weak attempt to calm him down. He was too aware. He could feel Hinata’s hair tickle of the top of his head. 

He slowly let his head rise up, letting the wind produced by the bike comb through his black hair. Sharp eyes stared down the sun as it slowly drifted towards the horizon line. He sighed once again, this time catching Hinata’s attention. 

“Is something wrong?” Hinata’s voice sounded slightly higher than it normally was. Or maybe Kageyama was just paying more attention than usual. 

“…No,” he sedately answered. “This evening is just nice,” he articulated. Hinata nearly beamed at that response, flashing the smile to his teammate with brevity before he turned back to the road. 

“This is one of my favorite parts of the day!” Hinata exclaimed, letting the wind sweep his mess of hair back. Kageyama slowly blinked, taking in the sunset's hues that flittered around his partner's pedaling figure. “It’s like, it’s a nice part of the day, I’m with my friend, and we’re going to practice volleyball!” his voice rang clear to Kageyama despite the breeze’s attempt to carry syllables away. Hinata was too simple-minded and straight forward.

Kageyama let himself blush this time. His stomach squirmed. He let his neck slacken, resting his head between his partner’s shoulder blades once again. 

“It’s mine too,” he answered, squeezing his eyes shut as he asked himself how many times would he do these actions over and over around this idiot. “Dumbass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was just going to keep this drabble on my tumblr (kaworbunga.tumblr.com), but I decided I liked it enough even though I didn't try as hard with this one.


End file.
